The invention is directed to a display element for employment in a magnetic anti-theft security system, composed of:
1. an oblong alarm strip composed of an amorphous ferromagnetic alloy, and at least
2. one activation strip composed of a semi-hard magnetic alloy.
Such magnetic anti-theft security systems and display elements are notoriously known and described in detail in, for example, EP 0 121 649 B1 or, respectively, WO 90/03652. First, there are magneto-elastic systems wherein the activation strip serves for activation of the alarm strip by magnetizing it; second, there are harmonic systems wherein the activation strip, after being magnetized, serves for the deactivation of the alarm strip.
The alloys with semi-hard magnetic properties that are employed for the pre-magnetization strip include Coxe2x80x94Fexe2x80x94V alloys, which are known as VICALLOY, Coxe2x80x94Fexe2x80x94Ni alloys, which are known as VACOZET, as well as Fexe2x80x94Coxe2x80x94Cr alloys. These known semi-hard magnetic alloys contain high cobalt parts, some at least 45 weight %, and are correspondingly expensive.
In their magnetically finally annealed condition, further, these alloys are brittle, so that they do not exhibit adequate ductility in order to adequately meet the demands given display elements for anti-theft security systems. One important demand, namely, is that these activation strips should be insensitive to bending or, respectively, deformation.
In the meantime, further, a switch has been made to introducing the display elements in anti-theft security systems directly into the product to be secured (source tagging). The additional demand arises as a result thereof that the semi-hard magnetic alloys can also be magnetized from a greater distance or, respectively, with smaller fields. It has been shown that the coercive force Hc must be limited to values of at most 24 A/cm.
On the other hand, however, an adequate opposing field stability is also required, as a result whereof the lower limit value of the coercive force is determined. Only coercive forces of at least 10 A/cm are thereby suited.
Further, the remanence should be optimally slight under bending or, respectively, tensile stress. A change of less than 20% is prescribed as guideline.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to continue to develop the initially cited display elements with respect to their pre-magnetization strip to the effect that the aforementioned demands are met.
This object is inventively achieved in that the pre-magnetization strips are composed of a semi-hard magnetic alloy that is composed of 8 to 25 weight % nickel, 1.5 to 4.5 weight % aluminum, 0.5 to 3 weight % titanium and the balance iron.
The alloy can further contain 0 to 5 weight % cobalt and/or 0 to 3 weight % molybdenum or chromium and/or at least one of the elements Zr, Hf, V, Nb, Ta, W, Mn, Si in individual parts of less than 0.5 weight % of the alloy and in an overall part of less than 1 weight % of the alloy and/or at least one of the elements C, N, S. P, B, H, O in individual parts of less than 0.2 weight % of the alloy and in an overall part of less than 1 weight % of the alloy.
The alloy is characterized by a coercive strength Hc of 10 to 24 A/cm and a remanence Br of at least 1.3 T (13,000 Gauss).
The inventive alloys are highly ductile and can be excellently coldworked before the annealing, so that crossectional reductions of more than 90% are also possible. Pre-magnetization strips that comprise thicknesses of less than 0.05 mm can be manufactured from such alloys, particularly by cold rolling. Further, the inventive alloys are characterized by excellent magnetic properties and resistance to corrosion.
A quite particularly advantageous alloy is a semi-hard magnetic iron alloy according to the present invention that contains 13.0 to 17.0 weight % nickel, 1.8 to 2.8 weight % aluminum as well as 0.5 to 1.5 weight % titanium. By reducing the aluminum content, the magnetostriction can, in particular, be especially favorably set.
Typically, the pre-magnetization strips are manufactured by melting the alloy under vacuum and casting to form an ingot. Subsequently, the ingot is hot-rolled into a tape at temperatures above 800xc2x0 C., then intermediately annealed at a temperature above 800xc2x0 C. and then rapidly cooled. A cold working, expediently cold rolling corresponding to a crossectional reduction of a proximately 90% is followed by an intermediate annealing at approximately 700xc2x0 C. A cold working, expediently cold rolling corresponding to a crossectional reduction of at least 60%, preferably 75% or more subsequently occurs. As last step, the cold-rolled tape is annealed at temperatures from approximately 400xc2x0 C. to 600xc2x0. The pre-magnetization strips are then cut to length.